Warrior Crack Pairings
by Coby Coyle
Summary: Ones I think would be cute :3 Rated T just in case, and because of paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warrior Crack Pairings**_

_**Yea, I thought I would. These are some ones I think would be cute. Share your opinions in reivews XD**_

_**Takes place near Rising Storm**_

_**Littlecloud POV:**_

I couldn't stop thinking about her!

She saved my life, and she did it so swiftly, so amazingly. I just couldn't believe it.

I wanted to tell her my feelings, but I couldn't!

I'm a medicine cat and so is she...and I'm a ShadowClan cat! This is the worst way to break the warrior code almost!  
But...I couldn't hide my feelings any longer.

I would tell her later.

_**Next Half Moon**_

Tonight was the night. I'll tell her about how I feel.

But it's just so hard. I want to take care of my Clan...but I love the beautiful she-cat so much.

And then, the ThunderClan medicine cats arrived. And there she was.

Cinderpaw.

I felt my nerves tighten, and my paws tingled. She was so pretty, and smart, and...

My thoughts trailed off as she padded up to me.

"Hello Littlecloud." She gave me a warm smile. Yellowfang nodded at me from next to her.

I dipped my head in greeting to both of them, while Runningnose watched from afar. I then picked my head up. When Barkface and Mudfur arrived, we padded inside and up to the Moonstone. Yellowfang stepped forward. Cinderpaw, is it your wish to enter into the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" She said.

Cinderpaw's eyes widened. "It...it is."

"Then come forward."

Cinderpaw stepped forward, and I watched in awe.

I, Yellowfang, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve your Clan for many moons. Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the way of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Cinderpaw nodded, no longer in shock. "I do."  
"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Cinderpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Cinderpelt. StarClan honors your knowledge and kindness, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan. You shall serve as an apprentice still, until I am gone though."  
Cinderpelt nodded. We all cheered her name.

Then, we walked forward to the stone, to share dreams with StarClan.

My dreams were very uneventful. Yellowfang was to the side talking to Barkface, Runningnose, and Mudfur. I padded up to Cinderpelt. "Congratulations." I purred. She touched my nose. "Thank you Littlecloud." She said happily.

I felt a shock that went down to my core. I could no longer stand it!

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
Cinderpelt nodded, and we walked to a more private area.

"What's up Littlecloud?" She asked, and smiled warmly at me. It warmed my heart to see that smile.

"I...I have to tell you something."  
She nodded for me to go on. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Cinderpelt, I have feelings for you! Ever since you saved my life I can't stop thinking about you." I said in one big rush.  
Her blue eyes widened in surprise. I just messed it up, I know I did.

"Me too Littlecloud."  
I felt my jaw drop open. Did she really just say that? Did she really have feelings for me? I was so excited, I spun in a full circle.

She laid against me, and I felt the vibration of her purring through my pelt. I shivered and licked her ear. "I...I...I love you Cinderpelt."  
The truth felt so good to get off my tounge. My nerves untensed, and I relaxed. I knew I had to do it. I could do it, and I did.

"I love you too Littlecloud. There was just something about you that day, when I saved you. I knew you were special."

I breathed in her sweet, herb filled scent. "I knew you were special when you saved me. And I know you did your best with Whitethroat."

She nodded. "I'm glad your the one that lived though."  
I twined my tail around hers. Good thing we were out of view of the other medicine cats.

"This is very forbidden." I said grimly.

"Defanetly against the warrior code." She agreed.

"I don't want to stop."  
"Neither do I."  
"I can't stop."  
"Me neither." She smiled at me.

I felt her heartbeat, and her warmth against my fur. We cuddled into each other's sides and stared up at the moon.

We heard our names getting called from the distance.

I looked at Cinderpelt, and saw her eyes glowing with love. I felt so warm. "I love you Cinderpelt. Remember."  
"Littlecloud, I will always remember. We'll meet again." She brushed her pelt against mine, then darted off to Yellowfang.

I stared after her, wishing I could go with her.

"Cinderpelt." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Well not really a chapter I guess. Another pairing. So, I'm thanking DestinyWarriorsFan, for the nice review (it wouldnt let me review reply back), and Larksong, for the praise.**_

_**Now I like Littlecloud and Cinderpelt, but theres a different one that I like way more. So, this is another Cinderpelt one x3**_

_**Takes place around the time of A Dangerous Path.**_

_**Cinderpelt POV:**_

I walked through the forest. I needed a walk to clear my thoughts. I was having mixed feelings, and I needed to sort them out. I stared at my paws.

The problem is, I think I'm in love.

That may not seem like a problem, but it is with me, with my being a medicine cat. I sighed. And he probably didn't love me back anyway. It wouldn't matter, my affections. I stared at the river sadly.

I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around.

Fireheart walked up to me. "Everything ok, Cinderpelt?"

I stared at him. _StarClan, should I tell him my problem?_

Fireheart looked at me questioningly. I took a deep breath. "I...I know I'm a medicine cat. But Fireheart, I've fallen in love." I blurted. There, I said it. I braced myself, ready to get yelled at, or chased away, banished from ThunderClan, my home.

Fireheart's facial expression shocked me. It looked sad, and then he saw me staring and quickly made his face surprised. "Really?"  
"Really." I said sadly, and I could feel tears pooling in my eyes. I'm such a fool. And a bigger fool, for the cat I fell in love with.

"Who would the lucky tom be?" He smiled warmly. He was so understanding!  
I wrapped my tail around my paws. I would tell. I sat up straight. I guess I would tell him. I guess I could too. Fireheart is my best friend, and still is...even though I love him. So, here goes nothing.

"This tom," I started, "Is very handsome. He is brave, and strong, and kind." I glanced at him, and his nice flame colored pelt and gorgeous green eyes.

Fireheart nodded and stared at me. "Is he in this Clan?"  
"Oh yes." I said. "He would never belong to any other Clan. And though people say cruel things about his origins, I still love him."

Fireheart glanced at me, his eyes shining in amusement. "Is it Bramblepaw? His father was Tigerstar, after all." Well, it was a good guess, I'd give him that.  
"No Fireheart. It's not Bramblepaw, but good guess."  
Fireheart looked deep in thought, but I could see his eyes shining. Maybe he would get it. I had to trust in his intelligence.

"Cloudtail? He is with...Lostface though, you know." He cringed at the name Bluestar gave poor Brightpaw.  
"Cloudtail's too young, just like Bramblepaw." I mewed, laughing. He was actually making this fun. I felt much better.

"Oh, age barely matters Cinderpelt." He snorted. Then he laughed. "There are some cats---" I cut him off. "Yes, yes." I said impatiently, getting excited now. I wanted him to guess, to get it right. No, I needed him to get it right. For the little dignity I had left.

"Also," I added. "This tom is very understanding. And very intelligent." Fireheart looked at me, then glanced at a tree, his eyes showing he was actually thinking this time. Was it really that hard to guess? Then he looked up and said, "Maybe it's Dustpelt? Because Darkstripe was his mentor?"  
I wrinkled my nose. "Never Dustpelt, Fireheart. Your not going to get it. Do you need me to tell you?"  
Fireheart smiled sheepishly. "I guess I do."

I stared right into his big, green eyes, and said, "The brave, smart, handsome, caring, kind, and strong tom is _you _Fireheart."

Fireheart's eyes widened, and he went quiet, and no longer were we joking around. He was very serious. He stared out at the river.

"Cinderpelt..." He trailed off. I glanced up at the sky, at the clouds. I wanted to be the best medicine cat I could be. But I loved Fireheart so much! That handsome flame-colored pelt, those deep green eyes, reminding me of greenleaf, how warm the season is...just like him...

He broke me out of my thoughts. "Your a medicine cat." He said.

I sighed. "I know. And you don't love me back, so don't try to pretend, or make me feel better. I looked up to see his expression. He looked shocked. Before he could say anything, I said, "Look, I have herbs to collect." And I darted off.

I stopped a minute or so later near a patch of watermint, tears pooling in my eyes. I was such a mousebrain! Telling him all that, who did I think I was? What did I think would happen? I collapsed into the watermint patch, and started crying, just like a little kit would. I was just a fool!  
I felt a figure lay down next to me, and I didnt know who it was, I didnt scent to see who it was, I just buried my face into their side and cried.

A few minutes later, I finally stopped crying, all my tears gone, my body dehydrated. I looked up to see who's fur I just soaked.

My eyes shot fully open and I made a shriek of horror. I had just sobbed into Fireheart's pelt! My Clan deputy! How embarassing! I buried my face into the herbs, breathing in the soft scent. I wish StarClan would just take me now.

"Cinderpelt, what you said back there---" He started. I cut him off. "I know, I was being mousebrained. Im sorry I put you through that."

"No Cinderpelt, you don't understand. I love you too." He said, and he licked my ear.

"Huh?" I gasped, looking up at him. I am the Clan medicine cat, and he was the Clan deputy, and we were...in love? He had to be lying just to make me feel better.

I shook my head. "Don't lie to make me feel better Fireheart!"

"Cinderpelt, I'm serious. Your insulting me right now. I do love you Cinderpelt. I really, really do." He said, his eyes shining.

"...your a deputy. You should be with a young warrior, not the medicine cat. Sandstorm or something." Firestar shook his head. "She's fighting with me, and really, I'm tired of her and her mousebrain. You on the other hand Cinderpelt, your understanding, caring, and beautiful." He smiled at me, and I could see genuine love in his eyes. "And more then that. But it would take forever to go into it all."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Fireheart, that means a lot. But...this can't happen." I breathed out in a sigh. I saw understanding in his eyes.

"It will be kept a secret then. Cinderpelt, I love you so much, I can't possibly stand to sit there and ignore it. No one ever has to know. I understand if you don't though...you are a medicine cat after all..." He trailed off, staring at the branches on the trees.

I took a big breath, then licked all over his face. He looked surprised, but I could feel the vibrations from all his purring.

"I will Fireheart, be your secret mate. I love you too much. I started liking you like this when you were my mentor."

He nodded. "It's my fault you got hit by that car you know."

I felt the anger in my gaze. "Fireheart, don't say that. I was an irresponsible little fool." I then said lightly, "It was all my fault. Please, do not blame yourself." I mewed softly, snuggling into his side. "And I'll stil focus on medicine cat duties, I promise."

"I can't believe we have to keep it a secret...I'm sorry I'm doing this to you Cinderpelt." He said cincerly.  
I sighed. "Sometimes I would give a lot for things to be different."  
Fireheart's eyes widened. "Don't say that Cinderpelt." He said. "Being a medicine cat...it's who you are. I couldn't imagine you another way. Although I'm sure you would've been the best warrior. But being a medicine cat suits you." He purred and I felt very warm, very pleasant. He was so wise, I was so lucky.

I stood up. "We better be getting back." I pointed out. "The Clan will wonder..."  
He nodded. "I had a lovely time spent with you Cinderpelt." He purred. "I love you, very, very much."  
I smiled. "Thanks Fireheart. I love you too." I licked his cheek, and he licked mine back lovingly. Then he twined my tail with his, and we trotted back to the camp, planning on untwining our tails when we got there.

A Dangerous Path__

_**Cinderpelt has a quarrel with **_Sandstorm_** in A Dangerous Path because Sandstorm continues to take up most of Fireheart's time. In a chat with **_Erin Hunter_**, it is said that Cinderpelt was in love with Firestar, and she never stopped loving him, making her unsympathetic to **_Leafpool_** when she runs off with **_Crowfeather_**. Eventually, she learns to control her feelings, and she warms up considerably toward Sandstorm later. **_ _**That was off Warriors Wiki. AW x3**_

_**So here this is, for my sake. CinderpeltXFireheart (since it was in a Dangerous Path_**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**(I got a request for this, I can not imagine why, but since its kind of weird you get two chapters today. And I aplogize for slow updates- Im a horribly busy person, you see.)  
**_

_**Sandstorms POV:**_

I feel so guilty. I know I was Firestar's mate, but I couldn't stop thinking about that cat I met in the forest that one day.

_*Flashing back*_

_I ran into a rouge in the forest. He was such a tiny thing, I didn't know what to make of him at first. I snarled and crouched, ready to spring, ready to shed blood for my Clan. _

_But the cat didn't move. He stared at me with those bright ice-blue eyes. I dropped out of my crouch. I just felt a hypnotized feeling. I just couldn't hurt him._

"_Who are you?" I finally asked after a moment of silence. _

"_Hello." He squeaked. "Is that really important? What is your name, lovely she-cat?"_

_I could feel my pelt burn. "Sandstorm, of ThunderClan." I replied. He looked like a very young just-made apprentice. He had to be older though. "Your on our territory." I pointed out._

"_Oh, excuse me, I never noticed Sandstorm." He bowed his head in respect. He was such an odd cat. I had no clue what was going on here with him. _

"_Well, we're supposed to chase rouges off..." I saw his collar. It was studded with something I couldn't recognize. But that meant he was a kittypet. "And kittypets." I added harshly._

_He walked up to me and brushed my pelt. I froze, feeling an electric shock. "I'm sorry, do I have to leave?" He purred._

"_I...I...ye..." I could not form a complete sentence. What was he trying to do? Of course, I had to try to get him to leave. "Yes, you do." I finally choked out._

"_Oh, but what if I don't want to?" He asked playfully, a light in his eyes. And I didn't want him to leave. The realization hit me hard. I wanted to know more about him. And he seemed nice. I liked him. A lot. Too much. I really should be getting back to Firestar._

"_And we both know Sandstorm, you don't want me to leave." He purred in my ear. I shivered, and not from the cold. I glanced at him, ready to chase him off, and stopped. His eyes were huge and looking into mine. His eyes showing clear affection. He had me. He couldn't leave. I needed this mysterious cat now. I couldn't take it anymore. "No, I don't want you to leave." I said, hypnotized yet again by his eyes._

"_Of course you don't. But maybe I should leave. I shouldn't be here, really."_

"_No!" I blurted. "Please stay." I whimpered. I think I loved this cat. And we've only just met! "I...I think I love you." I said. I can't believe I'm doing this!_

"_I love you too, beautiful Sandstorm." He said. I could hear the seductive tone in his voice. And I fell for it. I leaned into him, burying my face in his shoulder, even though I was twice his size. But I hesitated. What about Firestar?_

"_There is someone else." He said, matter-of-factly. He was quite smart too._

"_Yes. Firestar, my mate." I said hesitantly. "Actually I should go---" He cut me off._

"_No Sandstorm. You are mine now. You are mine, and no one else's. You will not be with any other cat. Forget Firestar. You know you want me instead of him. You know you really, and truly love me." He finished._

_I stared into his eyes again, unable to stop. He was just so weird. I had to know more. And the scary thing was, he was right. "Your right." I whispered. _

"_Yes, I know." He purred. _

_*End of flashback*_

And I still can't believe I did that. I need to be supporting Firestar against this thing with ShadowClan, not off mating with other cats. I sighed. This was just wrong. I've been meeting with him every other day. And I love him. I love Firestar, but...

Anyway, we were about to go meet ShadowClan right now. So I got up on my feet and joined the patrol that was going. Firestar trotted to the front. "Let's go." He said grimly. We all started walking.

We arrived, and there stood the evil and ambitious Tigerstar, his eyes glinting. And then I gasped.

Standing there was a huge black and white tom. But that wasn't what shocked me. Next to him stood a small, kit-like black tom with icy blue eyes.

My Scourge.

Scourge walked forward with Tigerstar, and then he started talking. I couldn't stop staring, and almost yelping out at the two cats propositions. Scourge couldn't be evil! I felt my legs tremble beneath my weight. _Please no..._

And then, I finally started paying attention long enough to see Scourge's paw lash out and go into Tigerstar. I saw as Tigerstar's nine lives got sucked away. I gaped in horror. Scourge, my love, did all of this? How could he! Even Tigerstar didn't deserve that! He looked at me, winked, and then he told us we fight or retreat and walked away.

When we got back to the camp, I ran straight to the warriors den, unusual for me after sleeping with Firestar in his den for so long, collapsed there, and cried. I finally felt everything go black.

_Next day_

I was taking a walk before the big battle. I couldn't believe Scourge had betrayed me like that. I stared at my paws, hearing the shuffling of my pads against the dirt and pointy rocks. I opened my mouth to try to get a prey scent. It would look suspicious if I went back to camp empty pawed. I saw a bird and dropped into the hunters crouch. I creeped forward and was about to spring.

But then a crack of a twig came behind me, and the bird looked at me and fluttered away. I turned around to claw the ear of the cat who had done that, and stopped dead in my tracks.

Scourge.

"What are you doing here." I hissed. "You betrayed me. Your evil!" I said, feeling sadness at the horrible truth. Scourge looked unaffected, but his blue eyes glinted as he glanced at me. "My mate." He began. I cut him off. "I am not your mate anymore. Not now. Not ever again."  
"Oh I don't think so." He hissed. "You are my mate and always will be...Sandstorm you know your still in love with me." And he was right. I couldn't just turn off my feelings that easily. I stared down at my paws, not knowing what to say. Scourge came up to me and brushed his fur against mine. "Sandstorm, I don't want to hurt you. Your my mate. That is why I came to make an offer."  
An offer? My fur bristled. "What offer?" I said scathingly.

"An offer to join me." He said. "An offer to join me in BloodClan, as my mate. You can rule with me. And our kits would be the best leaders when we are gone. The strongest fighters. I offer you this because I love you and you would be nothing, absolutely nothing without me." His eyes got cold, and it was like he was trying to force me to join him. Well, I wouldn't have it. No matter what I've done, I'll always be a ThunderClan cat. "And if I refuse this offer?" I spat angrily, feeling my claws unsheathe and bury into the ground.

"Then I'm afraid you will die tomorrow." He said simply. I gaped. This coming from the cat who told me he loved me!

"I...you said you loved me. You don't love me if you say that." I whispered painfully.

"Of course not Sandstorm. You really believed all that mouse dung about me loving you? Your so gullible. Some icy blue eyes, a tiny cat and you fell for the trap. But I will make you join me. I want a son, to follow in my pawsteps after I'm gone. And you are the only way. So, what shall it be Sandstorm? Join or die. I'll kill you right here if you refuse. They will never know."  
"Over my dead body." A hiss came from behind. We both whirled around. Oh no! My heart sunk. It was Firestar!

Firestar lunged and pinned Scourge to the ground. "You will not touch any fur on my mate's pelt." He growled.

"Ah Firestar. Hello. And to tell you the truth, I already have. She's been meeting me almost everyday you know. She loves me more then you."

"I'm so sorry!" I wailed, just like a kit back in the nursery.

"I know." Firestar said, his eyes shining with sorrow. "But we can distinguish that later. For now, you will not lay a paw on her after this. Understand?"

"Oh yes, all mighty Firestar." He slipped out from under him and darted off. And what I heard chilled my bones. _You'll regret this..._his whisper lingered in the air. I shivered and ran over to Firestar, collapsing in front of him sobbing. "I'm s..so...so..sor...sorr...so...sorry Firestar." I choked out, my tears getting my paws and chin all wet. I was such a fool. I'd been used by the worst of all cats, betraying my real love.

Firestar stared for a long moment. Then he said, "Why Sandstorm?"  
"I'm sorry, he was just so...mysterious. And his eyes...he just got to me! I'm sorry, you'll never even know!" I yowled. "I'm a horrible mate. Just banish me from the Clan Firestar." I whispered tearfully. Where would I go? At least I knew how to hunt and fight. Being a rouge couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Sandstorm, we all make mistakes. And he used you. I could never let you go off on your own after that, I would never be able to see my reflection in the river after that without staring in disgust. Sandstorm, I do love you. And I forgive you. I'm not a cruel, heartless monster you know. And anyway, we need as many warriors as possible for tomorrow's battle. You deserve your revenge." He said softly, laying next to me. I leaned into him. "Oh Firestar, I love you too. And I know it doesn't seem like it anymore, but I do." I whispered tearfully. Every word was true.

Firestar licked my tears away. "Shhh Sandstorm, reserve your energy, stop crying. Let's just go back to camp, and we can talk more about this. You know, your not the only cat who has loved two cats at once." He said, his eyes glinting. I forgot. He loved Spottedleaf before he loved me. "I guess we're even now." I whispered. Firestar smiled warmly at me. How could I ever betray him? I smiled weakly too, and stopped crying as I stared into his green eyes. I was staying in the forest, it was my home. I wouldn't be banned. And I realized, while looking into his forest colored eyes, that being with him was being home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**(A/N: I got an idea for this from Lightningclaw, saying that now there will be 3 Cinder ones, and I thought that was an excellent idea since she's my favorite character. And I do love Jaypaw/feather, no matter how crazy or grumpy he is. So thanks for the idea. Ww, forbbiden love it just so adorable XD)**_

_**Jaypaw's POV:**_

_**(Takes place in Eclipse, when he's helping her swim. No I have not read Eclipse yet, its on hold at my library, so im improvising)  
**_

Cinderpaw's lucky I have everlasting patience today, that's all I have to say. I hope this wouldn't be too hard.

But I did admire the she-cat. She had it going for her. Determined, brave, smart, wise even. And hard working, which was good for right now.

"Ok Cinderpaw, come on. This will all be ok." I soothed her, helping her to get into the water. This was my idea to help her leg. Hopefully, it worked. I got depressed feeling at her own depression when her siblings became warriors before her. So, this was good for both of us I guess.

I could sense Cinderpaw's nodd. "I trust you Jaypaw, don't worry...you just swim by kicking your legs right?"  
I nodded. "I think that's the gist of it. Tread the water softly. It's shallow, don't worry. And I will save you if you start drowning. I may be blind, but you have to trust me. I can do it." I said, almost pleading with her. I needed someone to believe in me for once. I was blind, and couldn't see anything but darkness right now. That's been my whole life. I wish I could see. Would I really be able to save her? I knew I would. She was such a good friend of mine by now, with all the time she's spent in the medicine cat den.

She nodded again, and I could feel her gaze going into my blind eyes. "Jaypaw, I believe in you. I always have and always will." She murmured softly, running her tail on my forehead. I purred, and breathed in her sweet scent. "Really? But you know, I'm blind." I said in surprise.

She laughed softly. "Jaypaw, that doesn't matter to me. I wouldn't care if you were deaf either. Your still Jaypaw, my Jaypaw, and that's all that matters."

I'm sure, at that moment if I could see, I know that she is the most beautiful she-cat ever. She believes in me! And she's so...amazing! But no. I can't have those thoughts. I'm a medicine cat, I can't possibly fall in love. I better fall out of it really fast then. I shook my head. "Thanks Cinderpaw, that means a lot." I murmured. "Now, come on, let's try to get that leg of yours working. Your in the water, so start treading it. And carefully!"  
I helped move her along as she gently swam. It was kind of nice. Relaxing for the both of us. And she was enjoying herself, I could feel it coming off her in waves. I felt a smile come on my face. I don't think I've smiled like this in a long time. Cinderpaw turned to look at me and said, "I'm having fun."  
"I am too. I'm glad your happy."  
Cinderpaw purred and pushed her nose into my pelt. I felt her warmth and got closer to her. I couldn't help it. We had gone back to shallower water, and we were standing, we had our paws buried in sand. We sunk down and sat in the shallow water. My heavy fur went my heavy heart. This couldn't happen! I was going to be a medicine cat!

But I couldn't deny the blatantly obvious fact that was shining like a sun's ray, into my mind. Even I couldn't be that blind.

I was in love with Cinderpaw. I didn't know if she loved me back, but my love for her was so strong it made my bones ache. I didn't think young apprentices fell in love like this, unless they were apprenticed around the same time. My paws tingled and I felt electric currents going through my body at her gentle touch.

"Jaypaw, medicine cats are forbidden to fall in love, right?" Cinderpaw asked. I could hear an emotion behind her tone of voice, but I just couldn't place it.

"No...but I've felt love before. And I still do." I purred. "It's a great feeling. I wish we were allowed to go for it."  
I could feel some surprise coming from her fur. "May I ask who the she-cat was?"  
"Is." I corrected her. "She's still around."

"Oh, sorry. Will you tell me?" I could hear the desperate curiosity in her voice.

"Well." I started. I just decided to speak from my heart. "Even though I could not see this she-cat, just by hearing her voice I knew then that she is the most beautiful cat in the world. And she probably has the prettiest eyes. I can practically feel them when they shine. I wish I could see her. And this she-cat, I love spending time with her, healing her injuries that she seems to get quite often." I said, with a teasing tone on the last part. I smiled at her, hoping she'd geti t. I could feel her surprise, and then her tenseness.

"Shhh." I purred. "Relax. What's wrong?" Is that jealousy I feel?

"Jaypaw...what's her name? She is in this Clan right."

"Of course she's in this Clan. She's the best warrior in it too. Strong, brave, and determined. She reminds me of you." I said, feeilng amusement color my voice. She'd understand soon. She was a smart cat. I'm sure she loves me back now. She has to, or my heart would be broken and my world of total darkness would engulf me again. I practically pleaded with her this time. "Please, try to guess her."  
"I'm very bad at guessing." She said, purring with amusement. I felt my heartbeat accelerate. She was so amazing. I love this feeling. I've never felt it until now, and I can't believe it waited all this time to surface. Why can't medicine cats feel this way? I don't see it as a crime, I see it almost like a StarClan blessing or sign!

"Well. I'll have to tell you then huh?" I twined my tail with hers and cuddled her into my side.

I felt her happiness rolling off her. "Cinderpaw." I started. "I love you. If I could see you right now, it wouldn't matter if your face was chewed by a dog, you'd still be the most beautiful cat in the history of the Clans. You are smart, wise, and good-hearted. You believe in me when no one else does, just because of my blindness. My world was darkness, but I've discovered light. You Cinderpaw, you are my light." I finished with a big breath. I didn't know how she would take this. I hoped she would take it well. I really didn't want to get shot down or laughed at. Which was probably going to happen. I tensed and braced myself for the rejection I knew was going to wash over me any second now.

"Jaypaw, that was so sweet! Your so sweet!" She exclaimed, burying her nose into my shoulder. I didn't say anything, but I licked her ear.

"We really shouldn't have done this. I've been in love before too you know. Before you I mean."  
"With who?" I wondered, feeling jealosy seep into my veins. Another tom? And she could fall in love, she could've had him! And who would reject her!

"This is going to sound really stupid, and your going to laugh at me." She said.

"Cinderpaw, I would never laugh unless you wanted me to. What is it?" I wondered out loud.

"I forgot who I loved. He was a big, fiery tom though. When I say fiery, I think his fur was the color of fire. Maybe." She added hastily.

That's odd. The only cat I can think of like that is Firestar. Wait, she was in love with Firestar? She's so much younger then him though! And he's Clan leader with a mate! Sometimes Cinderpaw acted like she was a totally different cat. I loved her anyway though.

"Sorry about that. Jaypaw, I love you too. So much." She said, smiling. Now that was better. I felt whole now, like the part of me that was missing my sight was here now. "And I want to thank you like you basically thanked me. No one believes I can become a warrior, what with my leg like this. But you believe I can. You even took me here to swim to try to make it feel better. No cat, not even my siblings has ever looked out for me like that. Just you...and Leafpool. But your the one that matters the most to me." She purred, licking my head.

"We're both just misunderstood. I know we'll be great one day. They'll regret underestimating us."  
"Us, the perfect pair." She murmured. I could feel the smile on her face. I could hear my heart sing for her.

"We really shouldn't do this you know." She sighed, her sweet breath going in my face. I inhaled deeply, wanting to catch all of it.

"Yea, well we are aren't we?" I grunted playfully, yet serious at the same time. Her soft fur ruffled up, and I buried my face in it. If this love was so forbidden, why do I feel as if StarClan sent her to me?

Then I felt the rain drops.

"Rain." I groaned. "How typical. I hate rain."  
"Oh, lighten up Jaypaw." Cinderpaw purred. "Rain isn't that bad. It's good for the grass, you know."

"Who cares about the grass?" I muttered under my breath, taking care that she didn't hear.

I felt her stand up. I stood up next to her, ready to support her if her leg gave out. I licked her leg to check the joints. Amazingly, they felt stronger.

"Jaypaw, my leg feels much better now!" She mewed. "The swimming really must have helped!" She said excitedly. "I can be a warrior now right?"  
I loved her hope. Every cat needs it. "Probably." I said. But I still felt grumpy from the rain. "Come on." I growled. "Let;s get out of this stupid rain. Back to camp we go."

"Ok." She bounded forward.

"Wait up!" I called, running after her, bounding over the logs and brambles. She was a fast cat. I was huffing and puffing by the time we got to the camp entrance.

"I'll try to spend more time in the medicine cat den, so I can be near you." She murmured. "I love you Jaypaw."  
"I love you too Cinderpaw...don't do that tho---" Before I could protest any further, she darted off, and I could smell her at the fresh kill pile.

I looked up at the sky. I couldn't see it, just black. But no matter how dark it is, I will always have my bright light. Cinderpaw.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Another crack pairing**_

_**(A/N: Ok maybe not exactly crack....ETERNAL YOU KNOW NOTHING! But its a pairing. So hush up if you dont like dont read. Wlel anyway, heres another one someone told me I should do. Here you go Iceheart018, I might do the other one too.)**_

_**(And Iceheart018 my loyal crack pair reviewer, it wont let me review reply, and I'd rather it wasnt anonymous, but I want to thank you. And all my other reviewers, Rainpath, and my friends Macey, Nightshimmer, Icethroat. :) You guys rock. Now here you go)**_

_**Stormfur POV: (taking place around Midnight, during the Great Journey.)**_

I sighed. This journey wasn't going so well. What with Midnight actually being a badger. Badgers are horrible creatures, you cant trust them.

Yet here we were, following it's advice and going where it's telling us to go. I glanced at Feathertail and wondered what she thought about the badger. She looked back at me and gestured with her tail that she wasn't pleased, but we had to do it. I sat down and glared at Midnight, just wishing, and not for the first time I may add, to be home at RiverClan and catching fish in the river. And visiting my father at the Gatherings. I glanced longingly at the sky, wishing for a cat to understand my feelings. Brambleclaw was nice enough, but I'm an elder warrior and he likes to take charge. And Squirrelpaw is my friend, but I'm afraid I feel too strongly for her. Crowfeather is too grumpy, and Feathertail loved Crowfeather. I haven't talked to Tawnypelt much...

Tawnypelt padded up to me. "Are you ok?" She asked. I just nodded. I glanced at Squirrelpaw. Tawnypelt must have noticed, because I caught her sympathetic glance. "That must really stink Stormfur..." I nodded again. "I don't think I like her that much anymore anyway." I murmured. "I just...I just want to go home."

"Yes!" She said. "Me too! Finally some cat understands. Brambleclaw is my brother and all, but he's being such a bossy paws. I love him but..." She trailed off, glancing at the sky. My eyes widened. It looks like I've finally found a friend who understands. She was limping heavily from her rat bite. I stood up and let her lean on me. "Thanks." She said gratefully.

"It's no trouble. Just helping out a friend." I smiled. Squirrelpaw then padded over and mewed a greeting. Tawnypelt and I both told her hello, and then she bounded off to go hunt. I shook my head. "She has so much energy." I said, marveling. Tawnypelt's eyes glowed. "Are you sure you don't like her that much anymore?" I rolled my eyes, deciding to keep quiet. I don't know if I did or not anymore, to tell the truth. Squirrelpaw was a very pretty she-cat, and I admired her determination but I just...I didn't know. I felt another long sigh come out my mouth. "You know, love here is the last thing I need. I already try so hard to prove I'm loyal even though I'm half-clan..." I said, trailing off. It was true. Silverstream, a RiverClan cat was my mother. Graystripe, a ThunderClan cat is my father. And it was so hard to fit in. I always had to endure Leopardstar's suspicious stares and Blackclaw's jeering. I was so tired of it. I wanted to claw all their ears off sometimes. They didn't have to make my life so hard. I was loyal!

Tawnypelt nodded. "I know. I'm half-clan too, remember? Half ThunderClan, like you. I always have to deal with Blackstar always asking me if I miss ThunderClan, or Russetfur glaring at me, or Cedarheart's mouse-brained smirks at me..." She sighed and looked at me. "It's not an easy life is it?"

"It's not." I agreed. "It's nice to have someone who understands." I said, feeling the truth of the words flowing through my veins. "You know, you'd probably be a good deputy someday though." I said. _She would too_, I thought. She's loyal, brave, strong, and hard-working. She'd be perfect to lead a Clan.

And she was kind of pretty. Her eyes are such a pretty green...I realized what I was thinking and growled under my breath, just to myself. I shouldn't be focusing on ShadowClan, I should be worrying about my own Clan. I wondered how they were doing back home. I looked at my paws wistfully, yearning for my own Clan.

"You would too." Tawnypelt said, looking at me. I looked up and saw that she was serious. "Your a brave, loyal, strong cat. You'd make an excellent deputy." She nodded, and gave me a smile. I've never been told that before, and it surprised me. I sat, speechless, just staring at her.

"What?" She asked, a confused look crossing her face. I snapped out of my mouse-brained state and smiled. "Nothing. Thanks Tawnypelt, that means a lot." I stood up. "I'm going to go hunt." I said.

"Ok." She replied. "Nice talking to you." She bowed her head and darted off. I smiled and went walking through the small woods, looking for a river or stream to catch fish in. I prefer it's tangy taste to the stringy taste of mouse any day. I sighed, not finding any water. _Oh well. Good thing I can catch mice. _I thought. I spotted a mouse scuttling under the leaves on the ground. I dropped into the hunter's crouch Squirrelpaw had shown me, and started to creep up towards the mouse. I was about to spring when a flash of ginger fur lunged at the mouse. I hissed in frustration as Squirrelpaw missed the mouse. I lunged, trying to grab it, but I just couldn't. I was too slow. It darted off, and it's scent eventually became stale. I glared at her. Squirrelpaw piped up, "Sorry Stormfur. But I had saw it first."

"You wish." I murmured, not knowing how I felt around her anymore. She purred and pushed her nose into my fur. "It's ok. We'll get one," she said brightly, and then she ran off into the trees.

I was so confused. I shook my head and kept going. I eventually caught a mouse. _Not too shabby for RiverClan, huh? _I smirked, and started to enjoy my catch.

Tawnypelt padded up. "I was watching. Good catch." She said.

I nodded. "Thanks. Want to share?" I murmured.

She nodded and padded over, plopping herself down next to me. She took her share of the mouse and started eating it.

"Not bad for a RiverClan cat eh?" I asked, with a smirk on my face. I knew I was showing off, but oh well. I had to show that RiverClan cats weren't just fishers.

Tawnypelt grinned. "Not at all Stormfur. I told you good catch. Your going to have to teach me how to fish too."  
I nodded. "I'll do that. I can teach everyone." I said, eating my share. I looked at her again. "ShadowClan eats crowfood and frogs dont they?" I teased. "Yuck!"  
Tawnypelt playfully growled and jumped onto me. "ShadowClan cats are strong, no matter what they eat." I growled playfully and kicked my paws at her lightly. We rolled around and tussled a bit, and I ended up pinning her. "Got you." I said, grinning.

She grinned and I looked into her huge green eyes. And I froze. They were so pretty! I couldn't even believe...

I could tell she was frozen too. She was staring into my eyes and purring. I felt very warm all of a sudden. This is how I felt when I used to look at Squirrelpaw...

"Stormfur." She murmured.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I...I think I'm feeling things I shouldn't be feeling." She said quietly.

StarClan, could I relate to that right now. But did I really want to admit it to her? She was from a rival Clan! We couldn't do this. What would happen when we went back to our Clans to show them their new home when we find it? If we even find it that is? We'd have to separate. And would we be able to bear it?

"Stormfur you analyze things too much." She said, purring. She licked he nose softly. I blinked in shock. I had no reaction. I couldn't move. I...

"I...we can't do this." I murmured.

"You still love Squirrelpaw, don't you?" She asked, sorrow shining in those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"No! Not anymore...she is just a friend. I...I love someone else. I've denied it all long but now I know how I feel."  
"Oh really?" She asked cynically. I sighed.

"Yes." I started. "She has a beautiful dark tawny pelt, and eyes that remind me of the forest back home, and the shine off some of the fish's scales. They are the prettiest, brightest green ever. I can't stop myself from looking into her eyes." I said, looking into her eyes as I talked.

Tawnypelt's face broke into a slow grin. "Is it me?" She whispered.

"Yes." I admitted, my resistance crumbling. She was just so...

"We can't do this..." Tawnypelt murmured. No! I knew that too but I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't lose her...

I got off of her and sighed. I looked up. And what I saw made me gasp.

A silver she cat trotted up to me. She was misty and had stars in her fur. _She must be a StarClan cat! _I realized. She looked very familiar...

"Stormfur, relax. I am Silverstream, your mother. No, Tawnypelt cannot see me."  
"Mother." I whispered. I stepped forward and felt her warmth around me.

"Follow your heart..." I heard the wind whisper. "Stay true to your heart..."  
And she was gone, just like that. But I appreciated it.

"Thanks mother." I murmured. I turned to Tawnypelt. "Tawnypelt if I have learned anything from my mother, sister, or father, it is that you must stay true to your heart." I murmured.

Tawnypelt stared at me for a few long heartbeats. Then she came up to me and twined my tail with hers. "Correct you are. I followed my heart to ShadowClan, and I followed it to you too."  
"It must be kept a secret." I said urgently.

She nodded. "I know...come on. We should go find the others."

I nodded, and walked with her, our tails twined and pelts brushing. I looked up at Silverpelt and the bright half moon.

_Stay true to your heart Stormfur._ I thought, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5**_

_**(A/N: Ok Eternal I really don't care. It doesn't have to be crazy ok! It's my story if you don't like it back off.)**_

_**(So to everyone else. You get two chapters today. And Iceheart018, I love your reviews, thanks so much. I have done one of your requests and now I shall take the other one into consideration.**_

_**(So here they are, tell me what you think. I got a request for this one from my friend by her email (thanks Horses x3 And I thought I would add some sisterly love in here, cause if you check and the family trees, Willowpelt is Spottedleaf's sister x3)**_

_**Spottedleaf POV:**_

I sorted through the herbs, not able to get the prophecy and Firepaw off my mind. What if our suspicions were wrong, and bringing him here was worth nothing?  
No, I had to have faith. I couldn't let the Clan think their medicine cat was failing them. And bringing him here is worth something. He is such a sweet and smart cat. Even if he doesn't relate to the prophecy, he'll be a great warrior. He's quite an asset. I looked at my store of herbs. I needed more tansy. I sighed. I had to go out again, when I had just got back from getting the marigold.

I felt someone approach the entrance and I turned. Firepaw stood there, and he mewed a hello.

"Hello Firepaw." I said, smiling. I was so glad to have a little comfort now.

Firepaw padded in and touched his nose to mine. "Hi Spottedleaf." He said happily. "Do you need any help? Bluestar asked me to come see if you did."

This was great! I nodded. "If it's not any trouble, could you go collect some tansy? It has a strong smell, and it's a yellow flower that kind of looks like marigold. It's that plant I used for Ravenpaw's cough earlier." I said.

Firepaw nodded. "How much do you need?"  
"As much as you can carry." I replied. "Quickly please." I said, making sure it came out gently. I tried to be kind to the lovely cat.

Firepaw nodded. "I'll be right back." He promised, and ran out. I smiled. Such energy he had. I admired it. I felt my fur fluff up with warmth just thinking about dear Firepaw..._What am I thinking!_ I scolded myself. He was a young apprentice, I was older then him and a medicine cat. It could never happen and never would. I purred in amusement at the mere thought of it. It wouldn't. I smiled, going back to my herbs.

Firepaw ran in some time later. I was impressed. He was faster then I usually was. I smiled and took the tansy from him, laying it on a rock. "Thank you so much Firepaw." I said, purring. He smiled and brushed his tail over my shoulder. "It was my pleasure Spottedleaf." I could see his eyes shining. I felt a little shock at his brief touch. It tingled down my spine and to the tip of my tail. I felt my eyes widen in surprise, and saw that Firepaw's did too. And I knew he felt the same thing. But I wouldn't let this happen. I took a paw step backward, putting a few mouse tails length in between us. "Thanks again Firepaw..." I trailed off, having thoughts that should not be thought. I narrowed my eyes. "Go to your friends." I said softly.

Firepaw nodded, still looking shocked, and ran out of the den. I sighed and collapsed onto the floor of my den, wondering what just happened, who did I think I was, and why in StarClan's name did I just get that feeling. I wanted to deny any feeling that was more then friendship about Firepaw, but it seemed inevitable.

I was falling for him.

I sighed, got up, and walked out of the cave. I saw Willowpelt and smiled, feeling better that my sister was here. I bounded up to her. "Hello." I said.

Willowpelt smiled. "Hello Spottedleaf. Do you need something?"  
I hesitated, and then asked, "Have you ever been in love?"

Willowpelt's eyes widened. She didn't question though. "Yes, I have." She said softly.

"What...what does it feel like?" I whispered, wishing I didn't already know the answer.

Willowpelt's eyes got to the point where they couldn't get any wider. If I hadn't been feeling like this, I might have laughed at them. But I stared into her eyes, as serious as a battle injury. Willowpelt started. "It feels like walking through the sky and walking among the fluffy white clouds. It feels like everytime you see him, you feel the happiest you ever have been....accept for having kits of course." She purred.

My heart sunk. I felt exactly like that. "But feeling like that doesn't mean your in love right?" I asked, almost frantic.

"Is there something you want to tell me Spottedleaf?" She asked me suspiciously.

"I..." I didn't feel as if I could share this with my sister. "Nothing, never mind. Thanks Willowpelt." I sighed, and walked away. I sat under my favorite tree, and stared up at it's long branches. I jumped on top of one, and observed the Clan, trying to sort out my thoughts and feelings. "Why hello." I heard from my side. I whirled my head around in shock, and almost fell out of the tree. Firepaw sat on the other branch, his eyes wide. He was surprised to see me too.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you." He said, almost shyly. "This is my favorite tree."

I couldn't help but be nice to him. "This is also my favorite tree, young Firepaw, it's quite alright." I smiled, holding back my sigh. Why did he have to show up now?

Firepaw jumped down, and I jumped down after him, almost as if StarClan themselves possessed me to do it. "Walk with me in the forest, please Firepaw? I have to collect some herbs anyway, maybe you can help." I murmured softly.

Firepaw nodded. "Of course Spottedleaf." We started walking through the forest. I felt a tense atmosphere around both of us, like we were both trying not to declare ourselves to each other. I sighed. _I have to do this._ I decided.

"Over here Firepaw." I said, seeing a patch of burdock root. _We can bring some back so it doesn't look suspicious. _I thought, happy for the excuse. Firepaw trotted over. He sat at attention, looking me right in the eyes. "I know you want to tell me something, and I have a feeling we are thinking the same way. Tell me, Spottedleaf." He said. I felt my eyes widen. He was so wise! Smarter then any of the apprentices, anyway. "Firepaw..." I started. Now I forgot what I was going to say. I took a big breath. "Firepaw...I have feelings for you I shouldn't have. I feel that you are very special, and I admire you greatly." There. I didn't exactly say anything totally...bad, did I? "Do you understand?" I murmured softly, putting my tail on his shoulder.

Firepaw nodded. "I do. And I'm sure I feel the same way." He murmured, licking my ear. I felt a shock go through my spine.

"I love you." I finally blurted. I just let it come out. It came out so naturally, and I wonder if I was ever meant to be a medicine cat, forbidden to fall in love.

Firepaw smiled. His smile was breathtaking. I was holding my breath when he answered.

"I love you too Spottedleaf."

I felt tingles go from my nose to my tail. He purred and pressed his pelt against mine. I finally gave up and cuddled into his side. "I shouldn't be doing this." I groaned, in agony. Firepaw looked at me sympathetically. "Should I stop?"  
"No!" I almost yowled. "I love you too much." I said.

He smiled and twined my tail with his, and I could hear his purring. This felt great, this love. But I had to remember, I was a medicine cat. I sighed and stood up. "Love, we must go back. And we can never let anyone know." I said softly in his ear.

Firepaw nodded. "I know Spottedleaf. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
I hesitated. "Sometimes..." I started carefully. "I would give anything for things to be different." I kept him wanting more as I picked up some burdock and darted towards the camp. _What have I just gotten myself into? _I asked myself. _Well obviously nothing good Spottedleaf. Why can't things be simple, like they were when you were only Spottedpaw?_ I sighed. _I never did want to fall in love..._

I went into the camp, ready to face my fate.


End file.
